disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Thousand Cherry Blossoms At Midday
A Thousand Cherry Blossoms At Midday is the 39th episode of Season 30. Summary The Disney Junior Town Cherry Blossom Spring Festival is finally here, and a lot of cherry blossom trees have bloomed more cherry blossoms than last year. Then, Sofia decides to help her friends make some cherry blossom mochi for their picnic to celebrate this year, while their friends are doing other things to prepare for the festival. Plot The episode begins at midday where at the park, a thousand cherry blossoms were blooming from the spring sunlight and their scents filled the air. The cherry blossoms have finally arrived in spring, and everyone was getting the Cherry Blossom Spring Festival ready. At the Moonbeams’ house, Luna Girl‘s daytime self is seen in her room, dressing up in her new outfit for the special occasion; a pink cherry blossom themed dress, cute lacy pink wristlets with ribbons, light pink leggings, pink shoes, and to finish the new look, she adds a sakura cat necklace, a pink headband with cherry blossom decor, cute cherry blossom earrings, and finally a cherry blossom purse. After she was dressed, Luna adds some blush, applied sparkly cotton candy flavored lipgloss on her lips, and spritz some Japanese cherry blossom-scented perfume on her neck before heading downstairs and receiving compliments from her parents, who admired her new look. Then at the door, Connor, Amaya, and Greg were waiting for her and Greg saw how beautiful Luna looked in her dress as she joins them to head to the festival. Meanwhile, Sofia had invited her friends Princess Jun, Prince Jin, and Princess Vivian to learn how to make some cherry blossom mochi to share with their friends at the festival. They brought a lot of cherry blossoms to add to the mochis just so they would taste even more delicious. Finally, after a few mistakes, they’ve finally got the cherry blossom mochis done and they decorated them with the cherry blossoms before packing them into the picnic basket. On their way to the Disney Junior Town Park, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna were walking and talking excitedly about the Disney Junior Town Cherry Blossom Spring Festival. Greg asks Luna if this is her first time going to see some cherry blossoms at the festival as she replied yes and hasn’t see any since she was a nighttime villain and since her parents spend most of their time moving from another place to another. But this time, she finally has a chance and she’s got the perfect outfit to wear at the festival. Luna couldn’t wait, and Greg couldn’t wait to eat the cherry blossom mochi that Sofia and her friends were making. And speaking of Sofia and her friends, they saw them coming to the park entrance and Sofia has the picnic basket full of them. The kids all went to the park together where they saw the Octonauts helping with the decorations (actually, Kwazii did most of the decorating with his decor dazzle power), setting up the booths, and the Vegimals were cooking and baking the food. They looked like they’ve been working hard, but they looked like they could use some help so putting her purse down, Luna went to join her friends to help the Octonauts set everything up and make the food. After everything was all set, the kids set up the picnic blanket carefully before heading to play some games. As they walked around, the kids were having a great time playing games at the game booths, ordering some tasty foods, and buying some cute and cool looking treasures. Just then, they saw their Star Darling friends at the fishing game and they can see that Piper was trying to catch a toy fish; however, it looked like she was having some trouble and it looked like she wants to win a prize, so they decide to go over and help her by joining in the game as Greg handed some money and received his fishing rod. Steadily holding his rod, Greg brought the fishing line and brought the fake bait over the toy fish’s mouth that was about to open, then before long as Greg brought the bait closer to it, the toy fish bit onto the bait and he carefully lifted it out of the bin of water. Powers that Kwazii uses *Levitation *Sweets Galore *Decor Dazzle Characters * Trivia *Luna Girl is shown wearing a new outfit in this episode. *This episode is continued in Atlantic: Cherry Blossom Hurricane. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click here Category:Season 30 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on the Descendants Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes with images Category:Sofia images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Season 30 images Category:Part One of the Stories Category:Friendship images Category:Couple images Category:Jun images